


You give me what I need

by Redwinerose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redwinerose/pseuds/Redwinerose
Summary: Patrick gives David what he needs. Porn without plot.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 24
Kudos: 124





	You give me what I need

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just need to write smut, you know?  
> Unbetaed - mistakes are totally my fault for wanting to post this now.
> 
> Thank you for reading.

David is floating on the edge of awake and asleep. He thinks he’ll drift off again to sink back under, but he’s made aware of a soft sweet humming noise that he can’t hear, as much as feel. Warm and vibrating shimmers of sound move up his spine, around the column of his neck as kisses are pressed into his skin. 

The hand on his hip slides across and down, leaving a trail of goosebumps that start to tingle. The hand holds his firm cock gently in a safe and possessive grip. It’s still for a moment. David’s pelvis tilts, urging movement. 

The first strokes are loose, soft, silky. There’s a press of lips trailing a path across the back of his shoulders. More humming, deep rumbles of satisfaction and warm breath, then a hot wet swipe of tongue. Hips press from behind and the unmistakable hard ridge of Patrick’s erection ruts against him. 

Patrick’s hand strokes lower down the shaft, the fingers pause and readjust, flexing and clasping, then his fist is sliding to the tip in one long, slow drag. David exhales, ending in a shudder. He can’t open his eyes. It’s too good. 

The hand is still again. It’s unbearable. David bites his lip to stop himself from begging. Desire thrums in waves from his groin, round to his ass, warm against Patrick’s hips, to his chest and releasing from his mouth in soft quick breaths.

Patrick’s fingers are rubbing in circles now, massaging the top of his cock, then toying with the slit, tracing the shape of the head and the ridge underneath. Fingertips are caressing and fondling, taking ownership, taking his time. It’s so fucking erotic. David senses his cock swelling, hardening and twitching, desperate for more, more stroking, more friction. Fuck he just needs more. He clutches the edge of the mattress, his other hand folded into his chest, pinching his nipple, and pushes back his hips.

Patrick shifts behind him and he feels his hot breath on his neck. 

“Baby, you’re so hot, so mine, you’re mine. I’m going to make you come so hard,” Patrick says, his voice rough with sleep. “You want that?”

David nods and lets out a breathy yes but then gasps as Patrick releases him. David presses his ass back, squirming against him, so needy for contact. 

“Ssh baby, one second,” Patrick soothes, and then his hand is back, slick with lube and David’s mouth drops open as he shudders and moans in pleasure. 

“Paaatrick,” he groans. 

“I know,” Patrick breathes. He holds David’s cock in his firm grip and starts to pump in long slow strokes. 

“Need. More.” David is panting now and the hand on his cock slows down, longer but tighter strokes. David starts to shake his head. “More,” he pleads. 

“Not yet,” Patrick whispers, and then sweeps his tongue over the junction between David’s shoulder and neck. 

“I’m—I’m still open. And wet,” David says quietly. “I _need_ you—need you inside me, Patrick.”

Within seconds, Patrick has released David’s cock once more and lubed himself up. He lifts David’s leg and presses against David’s waiting hole, sliding the head of his cock inside David’s ass. They both sigh and groan as Patrick flexes his hips and drives his cock deep inside, as far as he can reach, his hand back on David’s cock, firm strokes, one, two, three, then still. 

Patrick thrusts to match his strokes on David’s cock, then stops. He is buried deep, his hand tight, warm and secure around the base of David’s cock.

“Please. More,” David whines. 

“Wait. Don’t move. You feel so good,” Patrick murmurs into his neck. He begins to suck. His lips firm and insistent on David’s throat. 

David is trembling. He needs to fuck. His skin is vibrating with want. His chest is heaving and he presses his face into the pillow, clenching his ass, body thrumming with pleasure. He can feel Patrick’s cock flexing and swelling inside him, hot and ruthlessly possessive. He can’t think. He tries to focus on the tiny movements on his sensitive rim where Patrick’s cock stretches him open. He’d never noticed this before—his rim is quivering, gripping his lover’s cock with obscene hunger. He thinks he might come.

“Oh god, oh god,” David chants. 

“Yes,” Patrick sighs. 

Slowly, Patrick draws back his hips. _Thank god_. He thrusts hard and David groans, his head shaking back and forth as Patrick picks up the pace. His hips are lifted and tilted back over Patrick’s body. Patrick wraps his free arm around his chest, holding him tight as his pelvis finds a deeper angle, pumping without mercy into David’s body. His hand is persistent, stroking David’s cock in time with his urgent thrusts. 

“Yes, yes,” David chants over and over. He’s still twisting his nipple, rubbing it, rolling it in his fingers, enjoying the burn. 

Patrick’s hand on his chest finds David’s fingers playing with his nipple. He traces his fingers feeling what he’s doing, learning what David needs, before he starts to tease the other nipple in the same way. 

Patrick is grunting, sweat on his chest and stomach pressed up against David’s back and it feels so primal, so urgent and right and David wants him, wants him to fuck him hard and over and over and never stop. 

He turns his head and finds Patrick’s lips, their tongues trying to tangle but it’s messy and they can’t fit their mouths as they’d like at this angle. 

“Fuck me Patrick, fuck me, fuck me,” David urges against his lips. 

“David,” Patrick breathes. “Yes, fucking you, yes, yes.”

Patrick’s cock thrusts in and out, faster now, his hand squeezing tight and holding still as the movement of his hips provides all the friction David needs. He’s there, he’s nearly there. It’s so hot, so fucking delicious, wrapped up tight, his man around him, holding him, buried deep inside him, taking him, fucking him, wanting him, loving him. 

David howls as his orgasm holds him tight, before bursting through his skin from his toes to the top of his head. His cock spurts come through Patrick’s fingers, dribbling down on his chest as he pants through wave after wave of desire and want and need. 

Patrick pushes David’s body to the side, pressing on him from behind as he changes the angle to pump mercilessly into his ass. David’s aftershocks are still quivering through his body as Patrick comes and comes, moaning and panting, thrusting hard and taking what he needs. 

He collapses on David’s back, breathing hard. “Baby, so hot, you’re—you’re so fucking hot,” Patrick drawls, fucked out. 

David hums, pushing back and squirming against the delicious feel of Patrick’s cock still buried inside him. 

“Feels so good,” David breathes. 

“Can’t move,” Patrick replies. 

“Stay,” David says. “This is where you should be.”


End file.
